


Seaside Rendezvous

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Harry's Birthday, House Hunting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Their summer holidays hold more than one surprise.





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al.  
> Author’s Note: Thanks for Jess, Tim, Em and Elise for the beta. Any remaining errors are on me.  
> Written for: slythindor100 Challenge No. 219 - Happy Birthday, Harry!

The first golden fingers of light had begun to pierce the darkness when Harry and Draco walked out onto the veranda of their rented beach house. The soft rush of the waves crashing on the shore was punctured on occasion by the squawk of a seagull in flight, but there was no other sign of life.  

Harry sighed softly as he leaned forward, his hands resting on the rail.  When Draco walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, he melted back into the embrace.  

“This is my favourite time of day at the shore,” Harry said quietly, trying not to disturb the peace he so loved.

“Anytime is my favourite time,” Draco whispered in his ear, “if you are in my arms.  I never get tired of holding you.”

They stood for a long while, not moving or speaking, watching the waves break and the golden light ripple playfully on the shore.

As the sun rose, they moved hand in hand together down the steps and onto the sand.  They walked until they reached the water, then turned and walked down the beach, their linked hands swinging between them.  

“We should buy a house here,” Harry said finally.  “I'd like to come here anytime we'd want.”

“We could do that,” Draco said thoughtfully. “Let’s start looking after breakfast.”

“Really?” Harry stopped and looked into Draco's eyes, smiling brightly.  “Thank you, love.”

They returned to their veranda and paused, looking out at the sea once more.  Finally, Harry turned in Draco's arms and slipped his hands up to cup his cheeks before leaning in and claiming those soft lips in a gentle kiss.  The sea breeze brushed through their hair and they kissed and nuzzled, a slow exploration of lips and jaws and throats. A shout up the beach broke the silence and Draco smiled as he pulled back to look into Harry's eyes.

“Breakfast?” he asked, running his fingers through Harry's wind-tousled hair.  “I was thinking a fry-up and tea at that little cafe by the sweet shop.”

“Mmmmm,” Harry hummed as he leaned forward again and nuzzled Draco's jaw with his nose.  “Sounds delicious, as long as we get dessert afterwards.”

“Of course,” came the amused reply before Draco pulled free and took Harry's hand.

OoO

After breakfast, they walked around the small village with the bags of sweets they’d purchased and stopped in front of the local estate agents office before going in.  They were directed to a lovely woman named Margaret who spent much of the day showing them properties. Finally, they sat down to an early dinner at the local pub with the estate sheets between them.

“I really love the last one we saw,” Harry said as he covered the chips with vinegar.  “I think it’s my favourite so far.”

“It’s a lot to recommend it.  Great location, the house is a good size and well built,” Draco added, reaching over and snagging one of the hot, crispy chips.

“And it’s seaside and within walking distance of the village.”

Draco laughed as he sipped his lager.  “Do we even have a decision to make?”

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, then laughed and shook his head.  “No, not really,”

“Good, let’s go tell Margaret after we eat.”

With their offer accepted and the promise of keys in a day or two, they returned to their rental.

“I can’t believe we actually own a home here,” Harry said excitedly as they put their things away and pulled off their shoes.

“I can’t believe we decided that fast,” Draco admitted, moving toward the kitchen.  “Wine?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.  And I know what you mean but it just felt perfect.  No regrets, right?”

“No love, no regrets,” Draco answered from the kitchen.

Harry sat in the overstuffed chair, tucking his legs up and sighing contentedly.

OoO

Two days later, they had the keys to their new home and they spent the day shopping for furniture.  By the time everything was delivered, it was late afternoon and they collapsed on the sofa, a large bag of aromatic chinese food on the table in front of them.  

“I am still stunned that we did all of this so quickly,” Draco said as he dished up the fried rice.

“Me too,” Harry agreed, taking a large bite of his eggroll.  “But I’m happy. This is perfect. You know, maybe we should live here and visit London.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose and a smile slowly emerged.  “I’d be okay with that, though I can’t imagine what everyone will say.”

“Well, when the Floo is connected on Monday, it’ll be quick and easy to get back for visits, so they can’t complain they won’t ever see us.  Besides, they’re all busy with their own lives. It’ll be fine.”

“It’s been tough for you,” Draco commented, “that they’re all paired off and moving on.  I know, I see it.”

Harry smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders a little.  “It was. Not so much anymore.”

“I’m glad.”  Draco leaned over and rubbed his cheek again Harry’s as he whispered in his ear.  “What do you say we go and watch the sunset on the veranda of our new home?”

Harry shivered and nodded, claiming a brief kiss before he stood and started for the door.  “You coming?”

“On my way,” Draco said standing.  “Just going to grab some wine.”

“So, Harry” Draco’s posh voice drawled from the doorway, wine glasses in hand.  “About your birthday.”

Harry looked over at him as he took the offered glass.  “What about it? I had a great party and you gave me this lovely holiday and now we’ve bought a place here to visit often. Who could ask for more?”

“Well, if you aren’t interested in another present, I suppose I could return it.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose.  “What is it?” He felt a shiver of anticipation knowing Draco's ability to surprise him even after all this time.  

Draco winked and Harry's belly flipped.  Then, sitting his wine glass on the wide railing of the veranda, Draco continued.

OoO

“I spent a lot of time contemplating the perfect gift for this monumental 30th birthday.  What to get the man who already has, well, me!” Harry stared for a second, then barked in laughter.  Draco looked put out for a moment before he laughed along. “So I thought and thought and I finally came up with the perfect gift.  In fact,” Draco paused, “I decided the best way to present this gift was with a video of how it came about.”

With that, Draco placed his mobile on the railing and started the video.  Harry watched as Draco's face appeared on screen. Surprised, he sat his wine glass down and gave the video his full attention.

_ Draco spoke as he set up the camera on his mobile.  “So, Harry, it's your 30th birthday soon and I wanted to do something really special for you, but what do you get someone who claims to have everything he wants.  I sought out my friend Elizabeth. She’s been my mother’s jeweler for years and designs amazing pieces. When I told her my idea, she agreed to help me and we’ll be filming this so you can hopefully enjoy the process.  I’ve never done this before, so you may just get a good laugh out of it.” Draco glanced to his right then back to the camera. “So, we’ll be doing this the muggle way. I decided that because I wanted to really feel a part of this creation and challenge myself at the same time.”  Draco paused, clearing his throat. “Right, so here goes.”  _

_ With that, Draco set the mobile up and they watched as he sat at the jeweler’s bench with Elizabeth.  He chose a wide strip of rose gold metal and small white jewels as Elizabeth explained it all to Draco. _

_ "I really want to do this 100% by myself, with your guidance of course,” Draco told her.  “Is that possible?” _

_ “Sure,” she responded, “if you do as I direct.” _

Harry was floored as he watched Draco prepare the metal for shaping.  He stole a glance at Draco, who was watching him intently. Harry reached over and linked their hands together before returning his attention to the screen.

_ On screen, Draco and Elizabeth chatted while he worked and he occasionally directed comments to the camera.  “So, this piece, Harry, is my own design. I wanted it to be wonderful and unique, like you. So, this,” he said holding up the metal, “is rose-gold.  I like the colour and it suits the stones I’ve chosen.” He worked until he had cut and hammered the metal into the correct length and thickness she directed, then bent it into the shape of a ring. _

As Harry watched, his heart beat faster and his hand rested on his lips, struggling with his emotions.  While the jewelry was lovely, it was watching Draco put so much time and obvious love into it that had Harry biting his lower lip against the threatening emotional tide.  He felt Draco’s hand squeeze his and felt the brush of a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head for a moment and their lips brushed in a soft, chaste kiss before he turned back to the screen.  

_ When the band was ready, it was welded together and shaped into a perfect circle and polished to a high shine.  At that point, Draco was shown how to engrave the inside of the band and he wrote his quote on the machine’s pad and watched as it engraved in his own handwriting.  “That is truly marvelous,” he told Elizabeth as he watched. Then, he looked at the camera and smiled. “You’ll see what it says soon, Harry.” Turning back to the project, he took the polished ring and followed the process to coat it with black ceramic and sandblasted it to give it texture.   _

_ “So the next part of this is done by machine.  We programmed the design in and the machine will stamp on it in the same rose gold as the band.  I chose moonstone and diamond,” Draco said as he held the stones up on a velvet-covered board. “The large moonstone represents the moon, the diamond is the sun and the small moonstones are stars.” _

Harry watched fascinated as the machine stepped through setting the gold and stones, but he felt slightly confused when, rather than show the finished product, Draco shielded the ring from view and looked at the camera.

_ “So, that’s it.  That’s your present, though I hope the real thing has a bit more impact than just watching it here.” Draco paused and took a deep breath and smiled.  “Happy birthday Harry.” _

The video ended and Harry just stared at the screen for a moment before he realised that Draco had moved from his side.  He looked over and found that precious face, full of love and hope and — nervousness? It took a moment longer for him to realize that Draco was on one knee, the open ring box held out in front of him.  When Harry’s hand reached out, it was shaking and he touched the hand holding the box. His breath caught at how beautiful the ring was up close and what love it represented for him.

The ring’s rose gold shone and the black was like the night sky.  On top, the rose gold strips and moonstones created Draco’s constellation, the diamond large and bright like the sun and opposite, the large moonstone representing the full moon in the night sky.

OoO

He was no longer the lost, unloved little boy in the cupboard.  He was cherished and beloved by this beautiful man who knelt at his feet.  Then Harry blinked, finally registering what Draco was doing. His mouth opened but nothing came out.  

“Read the inscription, Harry,” Draco said quietly.  

Swallowing hard, Harry pulled the ring from the box and held it with two shaking hands in order to hold it still enough so he could read it.  Two lines, seven words, in Draco’s fine script, and his entire paradigm shifted.

_ You are my world.  Marry me, Harry. _

Harry’s hand flew up to cover his mouth and he looked at Draco.  Draco, the man he loved, his constant companion, the one he fell asleep with each night and woke up to each morning.  His heart was pounding, tears sliding silently down both cheeks and dripping over his fingers. He had no words nor the power to speak, so he simply nodded. Draco stood and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.   Harry’s arms slipped around his lover, no, his fiancee and claimed a kiss just as the sun settled on the horizon.

  
  



End file.
